Christmas Countdown
by spacegypsy1
Summary: The time to act is now, but is it too late? Daniel's POV. Christmas Season. Usually when desperate Daniel performs at the top of his game. Not when it comes to Vala.


Title: Christmas Countdown

Author: spacegypsy1

Rating: T

Category: Holiday Romance

Pairings: Daniel Jackson and Vala Mal Doran

guest staring.. Jack, Sam, Cam, Teal'c, Carolyn, SG teams mentioned.

Spoilers/Timeline: No spoilers/after Unending

Synopsis: The time to act is now, but is it too late? Daniel's POV. Christmas Season. Usually when desperate Daniel performs at the top of his game. Not when it comes to Vala.

~December 14~

"Daniel! Have you heard _this_ one?"

After all the years she'd been popping into my office with some loud exclamation blurted into the quiet as I worked it still makes me flinch in surprise.

She rushed to my side, sat on my lap, stuck one earbud into my ear and one in hers. With her cheek pressed to mine I listened. Her warmth was mesmerizing and I was lost for a few moments in the feel of her so near. With a undetectable sigh I focused on the music.

"Yes, I've heard that one." I told her and immediately felt her disappointment. Her shoulders sagged and her mouth quirked into a tight frown. I could only shrug in response as I attempted to tap down the unhappy feeling at the loss of her weight and warmth from my lap as she stood.

Vala glared at her newest smart phone the bright neon pink one - as if it was the gadget's fault. Obviously she searched for more before once again taking up close proximity, this time bending over, and inserting one end of the buds into my ear. I nodded and reluctantly told her, "Vala, at some point in my life I have heard every Christmas song. Sorry."

"Oh. Well, I suppose I'll leave you to your work."

I looked at her lovely face and noted her cheerless expression. "I'll be through soon. You want to meet up in the commissary for dinner?"

"No. Thanks anyway. I'm going shopping with Carolyn."

"We can meet for a midnight snack, then." I really wanted to make her happy. Not only I noticed, but Carolyn, Mitchell and Teal'c had all commented that she seemed down this Christmas, where in the past she'd been excited.

"I'm staying over at her place, it's supposed to snow, and she doesn't like driving at night in the snow."

"Ah, right. See you when you get back." I told her putting forth the effort to be sure I sounded like a meant it.

"Goodnight, Daniel." She said with a little wave as she left my office.

~December 15~

"Have you seen Vala?"

Turning from her white board Sam smiled. "Well hello to you too, Daniel."

"Oh, sorry. When did you get back?"

"Late last night. Home for the holidays. And Carolyn took Vala to Santa Claus Indiana, they left this morning. Then they're off to Christmas, Michigan. I'm going to meet up with them tomorrow in Michigan. Then we're going shopping in New York – Vala wants to go to 34th Street, and after that, who knows. We'll have time to get her into the Christmas spirit. We'll be back by Christmas Eve morning."

I don't know where it came from but I felt immense disappointment and let out an accompanying verbal groan to prove it. Sam cocked her head to the side and said not a word. She didn't need to – evidently she was silently conveying her long touted advice... ' _you're going to lose her one day if you don't act on your feelings, she_ _will_ _get over you'._

~December 16~

"No, nothing's wrong, I just wanted to, er, ah, um, say hi." I rolled my eyes at my own incapacity to complete a sentence.

"Oh. Well. Hello to you. What's new?" Her voice oozed thick with the essence of Vala and it ran through me like hot lava landing with a solid and unrelenting reaction in my groin. I'm doomed.

"Daniel? Are you still there?"

"Oh, yes. Of course, yes. Sure. So having fun?"

"Yes." She sounded disinterested.

"Doing?" I asked, hoping for more.

"Christmas stuff with Caro and Sam. The weather is not cooperating according to Sam because it stopped snowing and it's warming up. Caro thinks the weather is too cold still. I think it really doesn't matter. It's all very disturbing. I have to go now."

"Ah, right, so have a good time and stay safe. See ya when you get back, 'kay?"

"Right. Bye."

That went poorly. It's like she didn't have the time to even talk to me. I think she actually has gotten over me. Now what?

~December 17~

She materialized not two feet from me, scowling and ranting in her overreacting and sometimes adorable way. "Caro and Sam are catching a flight into Peterson because they don't have to go with us! Christmas is ruined for them too, though. What's going on that I..."

Obviously the appearance of both Jack and Landry coming into the conference room got her attention. When she opened her mouth to speak, and I am sure to continue her rant, Teal'c and Mitchell rushed in stopping any further words from that lovely mouth of hers. I'm losing it. I can only think of kissing that mouth.

"Ready sir, soon as Vala gears up we'll Gate out, SG-2 and SG-15 are already through." Mitchell said and I smirked at Vala in a childish manner and I'm not feeling bad about it because it took my mind off of said lovely mouth!

"Oh." She murmured. "What happened?'

"Reynolds and his team are under fire." I said, quietly.

"I'll hurry." She called and dashed out, "I'll meet you in the Gateroom."

I smiled at her retreating back, happy to have her at my side again, though I wished it were under better circumstances.

Once we exited the Gate, under heavy firepower, my thoughts about Vala vanished. I had my entire team and our colleagues to consider now.

~December 18~

About that attack. Funny thing, well, not really funny, was that it was the rag-tag leftover's from the failing Lucian Alliance and they were after Vala. Lt. Vale, the dark haired med tech on SG-3 had been mistaken for Vala and through some bad intel brought the Alliance down on Reynolds' team a few days into their recon. When we showed up with Vala things got worse. A lot worse. More bad guys showed up. Ergo, me, Mitchell and Vala are in the infirmary.

The Alliance members captured are newbies after the old and probably nonexistent bounty and are in cells on the Alpha base. Reynolds' team is unscathed, SG's 2 and 15 are banged up, but out of the infirmary. Teal'c, of course is fine.

After it was all over I thought about losing her in battle. About how I could have spent many years happily with her – all those good years would have been lost due to my stubbornness. Never again! It made me crazy to think about and when she asked me something I snapped at her. Then we were back and hauled off to the infirmary.

Vala requested to be moved minutes after being guided to her bed because she ending up between Mitchell's bed and mine. Now, she's down the way behind the curtain and Mitchell and I are whispering back and forth.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" The head bandaged, arm in a sling colonel asks.

I shrugged, moaned at the ache it caused and attempted to roll my eyes, which sent my headache into overdrive. Superficial wounds hurt like hell. "No idea." I finally managed as my mouth seemed to be the only place on my body not scraped, scratched or sutured.

"Well, as soon as we all get out of here I'm havin' a sit down with little miss discontented."

"Good luck." I mumbled and I meant it!

"Stop talking about me!" She yells, voice apparently unaffected by the bullet that had grazed her left shoulder, or the one that clipped her right thigh, or the one that end up passing across the edge of her left ear.

Mitchell tried to respond, coughed, then groaned and then let out a, "Son of a bitch! That hurt!"

"Serves you right!" She called out.

If I didn't feel so bad I would get out of this bed, march right over there and find out what the hell is wrong with her. Or maybe I would just kiss her since my mouth was still working and so was hers! Instead I yelled, "Listen! I don't..."

"That's enough!" Carolyn said with authority, demanding compliance. "I don't have the room to keep you separated. So be good. We have incoming."

"Who now?" Mitchell asks, concerned.

"SG's 22, 5 and 20. You're going to be having a lot of company. You'll be crowding up, soon. And as soon as possible I'm sending you there out!" Carolyn replied before disappearing through a doorway.

"Crap." The colonel murmured.

~December 19~

When the throng of injured teams filled up the infirmary both Mitchell and I were released early. I ended up in a chair by Vala's bed. "She sure is sleeping a lot." I commented as Carolyn adjusted the IV line.

"She needs her rest. Why don't you go elsewhere?"

"Is she okay?"

"Of course she is. Do you think if she wasn't you would be sitting here talking to me while I tidy up her bed and meds? She's asleep. She'll be awake in a few hours and then she'll be out of here. Leave. Now."

"Sure." I answered but didn't make a move. "You have a house full, why are you picking on me?"

Carolyn rolled her eyes, shook her head and looked at me with a heated glare. "Why don't you tell her how you feel? Why are you both dancing around the obvious?"

Considering I might possibly have a hang nail I inventoried the fingers on my left hand while the doctor grumbled nonsense and scurried away to administer to her needy patients.

"She's right, you know."

"Hey, Jack."

He laid a hand on my shoulder. "She's right, you..."

"I heard you the first time. And I have no idea what you're talking about. And keep your voice down, Vala's sleeping."

"Your sleeping beauty. The untouchable princess, the..."

"Enough!" I stood up, feeling trapped. The nurses and doctors all scowled at me. "Sorry." I said, contrite.

Jack was grinning that god awful grin of his that plainly states he knows what he's talking about.

"Okay," I whispered. "Okay, but if I do admit that I might... er... have some feelings for her she'll..."

"Possibly be happy, make you less grouchy, and actually make you crack a smile now and then. Not to mention most likely fill you with endless amazing nights. Why don't you take her to your place?"

"What!"

"Be quiet, you'll wake her up." Jack's whisper seemed to echo around the room.

Backing up towards the door I motioned for him to follow. Outside of the infirmary I asked, "Are you nuts?"

"Yes, Daniel, I am, however that has nothing to do with what I said. She's sad, Carter said she's sad and according to her, Carter, our resident romance Colonel, she, Vala, our resident alien, is starting to notice she isn't coupled up. Not that any of the rest of us are... officially. Take her to your place, ask her to decorate your apartment for Christmas, ask her to stay. For crying out loud, Daniel. The woman is going to just walk away any day now."

There was no way to argue with him, not that I wanted to. He was right. "Good plan. Probably all Sam's idea. But... okay. Soon as she gets out I'll ask her. It should make her giddy."

~December 20~

Instead of giddy I got, "Why?" In a hum-drum monotone while she fiddled with the bandage on her shoulder giving it a gentle tug.

I took a deep breath. "Because you like decorating and I don't."

Looking up Vala cocked her head to one side. "Why do you want to decorate? You never decorate."

I'd met her at the infirmary door as she was released but on stand down for at the next few days. Walking beside her I answered. "Because, er, because I think we should all gather at my place and celebrate Christmas. Have a party Christmas Eve or Christmas Day or both and I don't know how to decorate."

"Oh." She breathed out and I watched her face struggle to hold onto her countenance of indifference. It took a few seconds but a smile crept across her face and lit her eyes with that well known 'Vala' excitement. She looked away. "I can do that. Why do I have to stay?"

"You don't have to, but it makes a lot of sense. I promise not to bother you."

"You're going to be there!?" She quipped, incredulous, stopping in place and staring. I wasn't sure if she was disappointed or just surprised.

"Ah, er, yes. Yes I am. I have some things... things to work on. And, and it would be less distracting than the SGC and I could be handy if you need me for like high up things and heavy things. And, I might need to go help carry stuff you buy. I could stay out of the way at the dining table." Maybe, I thought when she didn't immediately comply, I needed something to sweeten the pot. "I'll stay in the guest room. You can have my room, it's bigger and nicer and has it's own bathroom and... and... would that work?" My heart was pounding – every bit as bad as it did when I first realized I'd touched that reactor on Kelowna.

"Well, alright. I suppose. If you want me to come decorate. When?"

"Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow is the mission debriefing and I have a check up with Carolyn and then a little get together gift exchange with some of the group I help teach alien weaponry with."

"Then maybe day after tomorrow, the 22nd?" I think I may have tossed in a bit of a whine there.

"Caro says I can't leave base until the 23rd."

Why didn't she just tell me that in the beginning! "The 23rd it is. We can check out early and shop for stuff and then go to my place." We were face to face and I waited the proverbial eternity for a response.

"I can be ready, Daniel, thank you for asking me. It should be fun."

She sounded like a robot but I took it as a good sign although I did wonder what the hell is wrong with us!

~December 21~

I didn't see her at all until around 2200 hours. She looked a bit frazzle as she wandered into my office.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked standing and looking at her with concern.

"I think so. Look, what does this mean?"

She handed me a Christmas gift bag with lots of red and green tissue paper sticking out of it. The tag had Vala's name on it.

I peeked inside and saw nothing but tissue paper and looked up at her confused.

"Pull the paper out. It's all so strange. I don't think I understand the gift exchange program. I had KiKi's name and I got her a ton of those gold bracelet tattoos that she loves. Mitch, you know, Captain Marshall, had my name. What does it mean?"

I pulled the paper out and there was a gift card to Victoria's Secret and... "Holy Buckets! He..."

"What does it mean? Daniel! Where are you going?"

Tossing the hotel key card and invitation on the desk I growled out, "I'm about to go find out!"

~December 22~

I didn't make it back to my office until 0300 this morning. Vala was cat napping on my couch, so I picked her feet up, sat down, laid my head back and fell asleep.

She woke me with coffee at 0900, ice pack in hand and looking disheveled and sleepy.

I took a few sips of coffee and set it aside. She frowned, sat down and gestured for me to lay down and put my head in her lap. I complied and she softly put the icepack over my black eye.

"Darling, that was very sweet of you, but really, did you have to punch him? And look at your gorgeous eye, all swollen and colorful. And I had to hear it all and get an apology and find out you got an ear... thingie.. ear full, I think, from General Landry..."

"I know, I know. Please just keep the icepack in place. You wiggle around too much when you talk and it slips off."

I was in heaven. One of her hands stroked my hair and the other of course was jiggling around with the cold icepack. It was worth the shiner and worth Landry's annoyance and dressing down to have her so adorably attentive. Yep, I'm sunk.

Of course Landry nearly laughed out loud several times trying to lecture me. Then he told me he'd reprimanded the Captain for his sexist 'gift' and that we wouldn't be bothered with him again at the SGC. Then he'd patted me on the back and sent me on my way.

"So tomorrow," I said quietly when she got quiet and both of her hands stilled, "we can leave early... Vala?"

My eyes opened though only one could actually focus on her sleeping face. With great stealth I rose, gently guided her into a more comfortable pose and left her to sleep.

Hunger drove me to the commissary but before I could finish my meal an Airman dashed in and sent me hurry scurry to the General's office.

~December 23~

I was standing in front of the Stargate, in the rain on P3P-993 yelling over the deluge, "Sorry, I'm going to miss the shopping, decorating fun."

"No, you're not." Vala pouted and I could see Walter beside her grin.

"Yes I am!" I insisted and added more bad news. "I might not make it back until Christmas day. The other faction to this little diplomatic fiasco is stuck somewhere in a flood. You'll have to host our party alone, and I suppose it's turning into an all girl get together."

"Our... our party?" Vala squeaked out.

"Yes, our party at... damn, that was close!" A bolt of lightening hit close enough to stand the hair on my arms up. "I'll chec..." That's as far as I could go when the next bolt sent a shock through me and I took off at a run for the nearby shelter and I dove into the earthen floored adobe hut.

"Whoa, Jackson!" Mitchell yelled followed by a resounding laugh. "What'd she say?"

"She who?"

"Real funny. Good ole Doc Jackson finally fell victim to the venom of Vala. She hung up on you 'cause you weren't gonna make it home on time?"

"The damned lightening almost fried me. That's all."

"Daniel Jackson, I do not believe you. Vala Mal Doran would have been much disappointed and would not have hesitated to disclose her displeasure."

"Okay, okay, guys, she didn't say much of anything but there was a nice heaping of... venom in her eyes."

Teal'c gave a slight tilt of lips and an accepting nod while Mitchell yet again laughed.

"Alright. Let's divvy up the watch, get some rest and see if we can get this dog and pony show over in time to catch a ride home on Santa's sleigh." Mitchell began to walk the small room looking for who knows what.

~December 24th~

Like the proverbial drowned rat, or I should say rats, we made it back to SGC by 1700 hours. My first thought was to see her, however, my CO dradged me and our Jaffa friend down to the showers then on over to the infirmary, and finally we met up all dressed and ready to get home.

"So, Carolyn told me that yesterday they went shopping for four hours and..."

"When?"

"Yesterday."

"No when did she tell you?"

"While I was on the phone and shaving! You didn't call Vala?"

"No. Teal'c did you call Ishta?" I asked a bit testily.

"I did not, Daniel Jackson, as she was with Doctor Lam."

Mitchell grinned and continued. "They bought every tacky Christmas decoration Vala could get her hands on. Carter reports that Vala's a traditionalist... go figure... Red and green, shiny, sparkly, glittery. Carolyn said it reminds her of her grandmother's 1950 décor. Whatever, they got most of the stuff up. So I'm not supposed to tell you that at one point they found Vala in the bedroom crying."

When I stopped in my tracks obviously looking worried, Mitchell went on. "Worry not. She wasn't unhappy about you, specifically. Come to find, she forgot to get you a Christmas gift. So off they went to some late night shopping spree and came home with more things than the first time... Jackson! Where are you going?"

I dashed quickly, yelling back, "I forgot... I forgot to get her a gift!" And I heard my two friends run after me.

Mitchell was yelling. "Son of a bitch! I forgot too."

"I too should purchase one as to not leave Ishta out."

We arrived at my place 1900 hours. It looked like a real Christmas, like when I was a child. When my parents were alive. I stood and looked around my gaze wandering and finally coming to land on her. Vala. The woman that was destined to be the one. The one that cured my aching soul. I smiled, my eyes unable to move away from her face. "I missed you" I mouthed.

She blinked. Then her hands went to tent over her nose and mouth, her eyes misting. But still I could tell she was smiling. She nodded once in response. Then she moved her hands and came to hug me saying in a whisper at my ear. "Me too. Me, too, Daniel. I missed you."

We stepped apart, someone handed me a drink, Christmas music began to play, everyone was talking and laughing but still my gaze was locked with Vala's.

~0i0~

It was 2200 before everyone left. Vala and I straightened up, putting away food and loading the dishwasher. Neither of us said a word for a long while.

"I'll just get a few personal items out of my room." I said making my way towards my bedroom. Vala followed me.

"Really, darling. No need, it would be easier for me to grab my things and move into the guestroom. I should have insisted in the beginning. You should have your bedroom."

I wanted her in my bed. Even if I wasn't in it with her. Which, of course, I wish I was. "No, no, it's fine. No problem. I'll just get a few things." I was rummaging around in my sock drawer unable to focus.

"Daniel."

"Really, Vala I don't mind. Unless of course you want to share." I don't know where that came from but I thank every deity ever identified for the courage to say it.

"Share?" She squeaked out in a shocked tone peppered with possible humor. The giveaway was her cupped hands pulled to her chest, her eyes twinkling, the almost imperceptible twist to and fro. "Well. I suppose we often share on missions..."

"I wasn't referring to that kind of share – but if that is what you want I'm..."

The grin slid right off her face. "What the hell is going on, Daniel? Is this some kind of pity patter... er party?"

"No!"

"Then what?"

"I don't know, Vala. I really don't know. I only know I need you in my life in whatever capacity..."

She launched. That amazing thing she does where she seems to fly through the air projected by immense happiness and wrap herself around you. Around me. The feel of her is almost overwhelming. My arms go around her, one mid back and one around her six to hold her in place.

Her arms lock around my neck. "Unlimited capacity, darling. Unlimited."

"Merry Christmas, Vala."

"Merry Christmas, Daniel."

I kissed her then for a long slow exploratory kiss that set me on fire.

I let her down and hugged her close.

"What did you get me for Christmas?" She asked.

"Oh right, in the living room. Under the tree."

"Um hmm. So get them both, mine for you and yours for me. I'll change into my jammies and wait for you. In the bed. If that's alright?"

"Ah, er, yes. That's perfect."

It took me a while digging around the tree but I found them and hurried back... she'd managed to put on one of my black tee shirts. It came to mid thigh on her. Right now was not the time to speculate on what else might be under there.

I placed both gifts on the bed. Sat down and took off my shoes and socks, then my tee shirt, my belt, and my pants and crawled under the covers. I'd made up my mind, so no sense in waiting.

"Come to bed, Vala."

She scooted under the covers and I reached and handed her the gift I'd gotten for her. She handed me the one she'd gotten for me.

"So," I began my confession. "I decided that my feelings for you are," I took a deep breath. "Actually, Vala, I love you. So, anyway, here." I handed her the gift.

"Me?" She whispered.

"Yes, it's for you."

"No, I mean you love me?"

I leaned over, kissed her, cupped her face in my hands. "Yes."

"And I love you, actually loved you the moment I saw you." She turned away, ducking her head, reaching and handing over the gift.

"Go ahead and open yours." I told her.

She smiled and ripped open the package, opened the box. Then her gaze lifted to mine and she grinned.

"I wasn't sure about what to get. But I was sure about what I hoped was going to transpire."

She lifted the sheer red, white fur trimmed negligee with matching skimpy tiny panties out of the box.

Looking away I began to unwrap her gift to me. I heard her laughing and looked up confused and then down again to see what I had unwrapped. "A box of condoms. Perfect. Oh, and look they're red too, to match your nightie. Merry Christmas, Vala. I do love you."

"And a very Merry Christmas it is, darling." She knelt up on the bed and pulled the shirt off, slipped on the nightie and tossed the panties aside adding. "I don't think we need those tonight."

~December 25 ~

0900 hours

The incessant tapping at the bedroom door woke me, I groaned and rolled over. Vala sat up like a jackknife.

"Hey you two?" The unquestionable voice of Jack O'Neill called through the door. "Breakfast in 10 minutes. Coffee's right here at the door for you two."

I sat up. "What the hell?" My gravelly voice insisted. "And how'd you get in?"

"Key. Sam has a key. You have hers. You invited us for breakfast. Ishta and Carolyn are cooking. Only God knows what they're cooking up. Everyone's waiting for you two. Rise and... wait, nope, just get up... well, damn it, Daniel. Will you two please dress and join us. It's Christmas morning!"

I realized I was staring openmouthed at the door and I turned to see Vala toss my discarded tee shirt on and shimmy into her jeans.

She retrieved the coffee mugs and shut the door with her hip. "They were all standing at the end of the hall grinning. I grinned back. Love you more than ever, darling, but I'm starving."

Handing me a mug of coffee she went out closing the door behind her.

"Merry Christmas." I yelled and my stomach growled with hunger so I tossed the covers back, jumped up, snatched a pair of jeans from the drawer, carefully zipped them up, grabbed my coffee mug and took out sans shirt being to disoriented to even attempt to find another one.

Who needs a shirt anyway?

~END


End file.
